גטארלו
עד לפני שלוש מאות שנה ברומא היו שני גטאות, הראשונים שהוקם בשנת 1555 על ידי האפיפיור בעקבות הבולה "Cum nimis absurdum" של פאולוס הרביעי ולאחר מכן שני נקרא Ghettarello או Macelletto. עמד ליד שער אריות ליין, ההווה באמצעות di Monte Savello, מחוץ לחומות הגטו. באזור זה אותרו מניית חדרים, תנורים ואורוות כמה, גם עמד Portaleone בית הכנסת או סקולה שישי, ששימוש בם הותר מאז 1,555. Ghettarello של היום הם החורבות, החלו בחפירות במונטה Savello בשנת 1999 וננטשו מהרה למחסור בכסף, הם באופן ברור תנור, השרידים של טור רומי, מתקנים של אסמים. כל החדשות והמידע היה התוצאה של חודשים רבים של עבודה על ידי הארכיון ההיסטורי של הקהילה היהודית ברומא (אשר), שחשפה מסמכים עתיקים ויקרים. * עוד פרטים ו-שלוש תמונות * וגם כאן כתבה מעיתון הארץ מיקול דבש דיווח ביום 4 בדצמבר 2014 - שרידי גטו יהודי נשכח מהמאה ה-16 התגלו בחפירות ברומא. ב"גטארלו", שהתקיים במשך 150 שנה לצד הגטו המרכזי בעיר, התגוררו 180 משפחות. בין השאר התגלו במקום רחובות מרוצפים ותנור להכנת מצות. בכתבה נאמר: בשנת 1735 נסגר הגטארלו סופית והמשפחות היהודיות שחיו ועבדו בו נאלצו להעתיק את מגוריהן למקום אחר. לאפיפיור היו סיבות רבות לסגור את הגטארלו, בראשן מצוקה כלכלית שבעטייה ביקש למכור את מבני הגטו. בנוסף, האפיפיור ראה צורך להתמודד עם מגמות עידן הנאורות שקראו לבטל תקנות וחוקים נגד יהודים. בתגובה למגמות אלו החליט האפיפיור לסגור את הגטו ובית הכנסת הקטן שפעל בו ולהחמיר את מדיניונתו כלפי היהודים, זאת בניסיון להפעיל עליהם לחץ להמיר את דתם. היום אפשר לזהות את חורבות הגטארלו, אך הכניסה אליו עדיין קבורה מתחת לגן מגודר. יכול להיות שממצאים נוספים ממתינים מתחת לפני הקרקע, ואלו יישארו שם עד שיימצא המימון הדרוש להמשך החפירות המקור Up to three centuries ago in Rome there were two ghettos, the first established in 1555 by the Papal Bull "Cum nimis absurdum" of Paul IV and then a second called Ghettarello or Macelletto. Stood near the Lion Gate Lane, the present via di Monte Savello, outside the walls of the ghetto. In this area were located some stock rooms, ovens and stables, also stood the synagogue Portaleone or sixth scola, whose use had been allowed since 1555. Today's Ghettarello are the ruins, began excavations at Monte Savello in 1999 and soon abandoned for lack of funds, are clearly an oven, the remains of a Roman column, facilities of barns. All the news and information was the result of many months of work by the historic Archive of the Jewish community of Rome (Asher), which has unearthed ancient and precious documents. Fino a tre secoli fa a Roma c'erano due ghetti, il primo istituito nel 1555 dalla bolla "Cum nimis absurdum" di Paolo IV e poi un secondo chiamato Ghettarello o Macelletto. Sorgeva nei pressi del vicolo Porta Leone, l'attuale via di Monte Savello, fuori le mura del ghetto. In quest'area erano situati alcuni locali adibiti a magazzino, forni e stalle, inoltre sorgeva la sinagoga Portaleone o sesta scola, il cui uso era stato consentito fin dal 1555. Oggi del Ghettarello restano le rovine, negli scavi iniziati a Monte Savello nel 1999 e presto abbandonati per mancanza di fondi, si vedono chiaramente un forno, i resti di una colonna di epoca romana, gli abbeveratoi delle stalle. Tutte le notizie e le informazioni sono state il frutto di tanti mesi di lavoro da parte dell’Archivio storico della Comunità ebraica di Roma (Ascer), che ha rinvenuto antichi e preziosi documenti. המקור: אתר הפייסבוק קטגוריה:אתרים יהודיים ברומא